Altered Lives
by Jadelioness
Summary: A series of chronological oneshots extending from Ancient Egypt to the present centered around the relationship between Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura.
1. A Night of Learning

The young prince locked his door, looking around nervously before closing the sheer curtains over the large windows

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Warning**: Yaoi, slightly underage

**Author's Note**: Okay, this was created as an outlet for my Bakura x Yami fixation. Basically, it is a collection of oneshots posted as a chapter story. They are in chronological order and are on the same timeline. In reality, it is a chapter story, but each chapter will be written as an oneshot. To say, each works as a separate story and each has an ending, which could end the entire story if I so desire. I plan on keeping the status as "in progress" indefinitely because I never know when the Yami x Bakura mood will strike me. I doubt this will be updated regularly, and who knows when it will end, if it ever will. So with all that said, I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy writing them.

**A Night of Learning**

The young prince locked his door, looking around nervously before closing the sheer curtains over the large windows. He knew it was ridiculous to think that anyone could see in as he was so high up, but it made him feel a little safer nonetheless. After another quick circle of the room, Atem was satisfied that he was alone and that he would stay that way.

He climbed onto his large bed, lying crossways and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. He didn't know why he was so nervous. There wasn't anyone to see. And even if things didn't go as expected, no one would ever know, so he had no reason to be so nervous, but he was.

Being the son of the Pharaoh, Atem had grown up very much alone. He was forbidden to interact with the servants more than what their duties to him required. The children of the priests were busy training as priests themselves so Atem rarely saw them. And of course his father was such a busy man; he didn't have time to spend with him. Atem had always felt a little lonely and lately he had taken to sneaking into the servant's quarters and listening to the conversations of the boys his age.

Atem's father would be furious to know his son snuck about people beneath him, but after the first time, Atem had become fascinated with them. How was it they knew so much? He was educated by the best tutors in Egypt, yet he knew half of what they discussed most of the time.

And the conversation last night...

It intrigued him more than the others. He knew he was growing up and that he should feel certain _things_ but he didn't know he could do something about them. He didn't know anything about _that_ subject. But these boys did. From the things they said, Atem assumed they were very experienced.

Even the younger ones. They had at least _done_ this act they mentioned. Atem had never felt so...inexperienced. He was almost to his sixteenth birthday and here boys that looked around twelve knew more than he.

He was curious. He wanted to know more, but who could he ask? Certainly not those boys, they didn't even know he eavesdropped on their conversations. Never his father. Seth or Mahaado came to mind, but when would he ever get the time alone with them to ask? And he really didn't want to explain where these questions had come from.

Atem tried to shake the thoughts from his mind. He was never going to be able to do this if he kept thinking about it.

One more nervous glance around the room, and Atem closed his eyes and pulled his nightshirt up around his waist. He let his fingers graze his hip and rest against it.

'Come on, it can't be that hard,' Atem thought to himself. With a deep breathe, he wrapped his hand around his limp penis, holding it loosely and began to stroke himself.

After a few hesitant strokes, nothing was happening. He tried thinking of the pretty cook's assistant that the boys had talked about, but that didn't help either.

He must not be doing it right. Atem sighed and readjusted his grip, holding himself firmer and began again. This time, something did happen. He could feel warmth slowly starting to build in his stomach and his cock becoming harder in his hand. He sped up his strokes and little tingles shot pleasantly up his spine. A small moan escaped his lips as he sped up even faster, feeling himself becoming very hard. He started panting and moaning quietly as the warmth grew and pooled in his stomach. He was almost there, he must be.

"Well, what do we have here?" a cold teasing voice said. Atem felt a weight on the bed and his eyes shot open to see a tanned, white-haired man with a scar on his right cheek leaning over him and licking his lips.

Atem laid there completely frozen in fear and embarrassment, unsure of what to do. The man looked familiar. He had seen his drawing numerous times on posters of wanted criminals in the city. Everyone knew who this man was. He had stolen from the palace before, and he was dangerous.

"Bakura...?" Atem squeaked, and the other man grinned.

"Should I be flattered the little prince knows my name?" he asked, letting his eyes trail up and down Atem's frozen body. He leaned forward so that Atem could feel his hot breathe on the side of his face. "Don't stop on my account," he whispered maliciously.

Atem finally regained control of his body as he jerked his nightshirt down and tried to wiggle away, but one of Bakura's hands closed tightly around his upper arm, holding him in place.

"Don't even _think_ of going anywhere," Bakura hissed. He let his gaze slide over the prince's trembling body once more before meeting his eyes. "Finish."

"W-what?" Atem stuttered, terrified of what this man was going to do to him.

"I said," Bakura repeated, pulling the hem of Atem's night shirt back up to expose his stomach and everything below. "Finish."

Atem's eyes went wide as a knife appeared in Bakura's other hand, flashing menacingly in the moonlight.

"Do it," Bakura said silkily, tracing the blade gently down Atem's arm. That got Atem's attention as he tried to jump away, making Bakura laugh softly. He glanced at the man above him and then looked down and slowly lowered his hand to wrap around his now flaccid cock.

Atem was shaking so badly now that he could barely comply, using jerky and unsure strokes that no matter how hard he tried, Atem just couldn't make himself hard again. His eyes were squeezed shut and he knew tears were running down his face. He was so embarrassed and scared and there was no way he was going to be able to do this. He just wanted this utter embarrassment to be over with and for Bakura to leave, but he just couldn't do it.

Atem felt the bed shift a little and Bakura's mouth was close to his ear again. "You haven't done this before, have you?" the thief whispered, making Atem shiver as his warm breath caressed his neck.

"I--" was all Atem could manage before he felt his hand being pushed away and Bakura's taking its place. A shudder ran through his body and he couldn't help the cry that escaped his lips. _Bakura's_ hand was on him _there_.

He gripped him much tighter and started stroking him slowly. The feeling was so intense Atem didn't even realize Bakura had released his bruising grip on his arm and was gently wiping the tears from his face. He opened his eyes slowly to see Bakura staring down at him as he fisted him.

"Relax," Bakura murmured, and Atem realized he was still shaking uncontrollably, but at the same time, the heat was beginning to settle at the bottom of his stomach once again.

He tried to stop shaking and lie still, hoping that would make it go faster, but Bakura ran his thumb over the head of his hardened cock, rubbing over the slit, and Atem couldn't help himself. He threw his head back and arched his back, a strangled moan leaving his throat and his fingers clenching in the sheets. He heard Bakura chuckle but didn't care as he did it again. And again. His mind was completely blank except for the intense pleasure Bakura was creating as he fisted him.

Atem cried out again as that intense feeling washed over him and his vision went blank. The heat flooded his veins and his whole body went rigid before collapsing on the bed in exhaustion. When Atem's mind cleared, he opened his eyes, panting heavily to see Bakura smiling down at him. He glanced down and Atem followed his gaze to the sticky warmth now covering his stomach, and Atem flushed in embarrassment, but still felt rather relieved. It was over so Bakura was going to leave now, right?

But he didn't. Instead he smirked at Atem once more before running his finger through the semen on his stomach. Atem shuddered at the motion, but couldn't tear his eyes away as Bakura brought the cum-covered finger to his mouth and sucked on it enticingly.

Atem watched him with wide eyes as the thief lowered his head to his stomach and began licking up the mess there. He shivered every time that warm tongue ran up his stomach, but he was too enthralled to even think about pulling away.

When he finished he glanced up at Atem, and the prince's breath caught in his throat. The thief climbed up his body until his face as inches away from Atem's.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked huskily, feeling Atem's body tremble beneath him.

"I—" Atem muttered, breaking eye contact with Bakura and fingering the edge of his nightshirt.

"It's okay," Bakura crooned, running a thumb across his cheek. "You can tell me."

"...Yes," Atem whimpered, shivering under the touch. A haughty smile lit Bakura's face, and he leaned closer to the prince, brushing his lips with his own.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered. Atem opened his mouth to retort, but Bakura took the chance to kiss him. Hard.

Atem was completely overwhelmed as Bakura's tongue invaded his mouth. He could taste himself on it as it plundered every inch of his mouth, swallowing every sound he made. He could feel his lips bruising under the force, and Bakura's hands running up his feverish body, pushing his nightshirt higher.

It was only when he felt Bakura's hand between his legs again and pushing them apart, did he pull away from him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, hating the fear he could hear creeping into his voice.

"You got off," Bakura whispered heatedly in his ear. "Now it's my turn."

With that he threw Atem's legs open again and began trying to press a finger into him.

"Don't!" Atem gasped, struggling to get away.

"Hold still," Bakura snarled, pulling him back down and pinning him to the bed.

Aatem could feel tears forming and trickling down his cheeks. He hated that he was showing such weakness in front of the thief, but the full extent of what had happened and what was still happening had finally hit him and he didn't know what to do.

There had been an incident a year ago with one of the servant girls and a couple of the guards. He knew what rape was and he knew that's what this was. He wasn't sure exactly what Bakura was planning on doing, but it was pretty clear that it involved his body in some way, and Atem didn't think he could handle anymore. Before had felt good, really good, but he knew it was still wrong. He had a feeling whatever Bakura was planning on doing next wasn't going to feel as good. He didn't know precisely what he wanted when he started this, but he knew he didn't want to be raped by the thief in his own bedroom. All of Bakura's gentleness had faded away along with Atem's afterglow, and now he was just scared the thief was going to hurt him.

"Please don't" Atem cried, trying to curl up and protect himself from Bakura's persistence. Bakura's hands fell away at those words, but Atem barely noticed, he was sobbing so hard.

The boy was curled in a ball and sobbing. His nightshirt was still pushed up around his armpits and he was back to trembling pathetically in the moon's glow through the sheer curtains.

Bakura hadn't meant to stop. When he'd climbed onto the balcony and heard low moans coming from inside, he couldn't help his curiosity, and the sight that he had walked in on had frozen him to the spot. The Pharaoh's pure, unspoiled little son was jerking himself off on his bed. His quiet moans, tense body, and uneven rhythm spoke of inexperience and Bakura silently thanked the gods for delivering him such a delightful chance at vengeance.

When he had climbed on the bed and demanded the boy finish, he had been terrified, but responsive. It had been unbelievably arousing to watch the little prince struggle to finish himself, and even more at the beautiful noises he made when Bakura took over.

He had fully intended to take him right there. What better way to extract his revenge on the Pharaoh than taking his son's innocence? But when his afterglow had faded, and he'd started pleading with him to stop...he'd seemed so much younger. He wasn't the pharaoh's son any longer, just a terrified little boy who didn't understand why this was happening to him.

So much like Bakura had acted when his village had been burned to the ground.

He wasn't about to ruin some poor boy's life because of the crimes of his father. He wasn't going to sink to the Pharaoh's level.

"Shhhh," he murmured, resting a gentle hand on Atem's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

He didn't seem to hear Bakura's soothing words, so he pulled the prince into his arms, easily overcoming his weak struggles and held him, petting his hair until he stopped crying. Atem's fingers were clenched in Bakura's cloak and his body was tense in Bakura's arms, but he had stopped struggling and let his head rest on Bakura's shoulder.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Bakura repeated. This time Atem looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent. "I'm sorry."

Atem sniffled and nodded to him in acceptance. Bakura smiled softly and wiped the tears from the other boy's face. He pressed his lips to Atem's in a light kiss before letting him go. He scooted back to the front of the bed and leaned against the pillows, regarding Bakura warily. Only when he saw how the thief was looking at him did he realize his nightshirt was still pushed up to his chest.

He blushed a brilliant shade of red and pulled it down hurriedly. At full length of it only hit him mid-thigh, and this was suddenly not nearly long enough for Atem even though he had slept in it numerous times before.

"What do you want?" Atem snapped when he noticed Bakura was still watching him, trying to tug his shirt lower.

Bakura moved closer to him and smiled mischievously. "Just helping you out."

"I didn't need your help," Atem snapped, wrapping his arms around his knees tightly.

Bakura shrugged. "You didn't look like you knew what you were doing."

Atem flushed again and Bakura smiled. He may not want to hurt the prince, but he was currently enjoying the way he flushed with every comment Bakura made.

"Well I did!" Atem said indignantly, voice catching in his throat as Bakura moved closer and eyed him hungrily.

"Well you seemed awfully responsive to a simple hand job. I guess I just assumed you'd never done it before," Bakura said matter-of-factly. Atem was beginning to squirm under his gaze, and he was really enjoying it. Bakura knew he was inexperienced, it was rather obvious, but he was going to take great pleasure in making the little pharaoh-to-be admit it.

Atem shivered under Bakura's gaze, not liking where this conversation was headed. As if he wasn't embarrassed enough already, the man who had just molested him wanted to have a conversation.

"So, where did the precious Pharaoh's son hear about such vile things?" Bakura asked, staring at him intently.

"The servant boys were talking about it," Atem mumbled, realizing it was no good pretending like he didn't know what Bakura was talking about especially with Bakura watching him like _that_.

"Talking about such things in front of their prince, how naughty," Bakura said silkily. The way Bakura said 'naughty' made Atem shiver again in a not quite unpleasant way.

"They didn't know I was there," Atem murmured. "They didn't think anyone was there, and I was watching them and they started talking--"

"Do you normally spy on your servants?" Bakura interrupted, his voice losing the playful manner it had a moment ago.

"No!" Atem said hurriedly, "I don't spy on them!"

"Then what were you doing there without them knowing?" Bakura asked.

Atem paled. He had, in a way, been spying. He never really thought about it that way, but he didn't want Bakura to think he snooped around his servants like that.

"I don't have any friends," Atem said softly. "I just like to listen to what they say. And they were talking about _that_, and I didn't understand, and I just wanted to see what it was about and you..."

Atem trailed off, realizing he had said all that aloud. He pressed his face to his knees, feeling absolutely humiliated and waiting for Bakura to laugh at him. He sounded so pathetic. Bakura was obviously experienced about these things, and Atem knew he wasn't much older than him. Of course he would laugh.

But he didn't.

"Do you want me to teach you?" Bakura asked in a perfectly serious voice. Contrary to Atem's belief, he didn't think this was funny at all. He knew what it was like to be lonely.

"Wh-what?" Atem asked, looking up at him.

"Do you want me to teach you? About what those boys were talking about," he repeated, staring at Atem intently.

"I don't—" Atem started, but paused. Bakura was _asking_ him now, not forcing. It would be his choice. Atem wanted to know, but Bakura was...well he wasn't entirely sure if he trusted him. But his lips still tingled with the feeling of Bakura's kiss and pleasant tingles were still coursing through his body, and that was rather...nice. And it's not like he had anyone else to teach him...

Atem suddenly felt overwhelmed with how lonely he was. He had no friends, his father had no time for him, nor did any of the boys his age. He couldn't remember the last time he had a conversation lasting longer than five minutes with anyone who wasn't his teacher.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Bakura said softly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Okay," Atem whispered, swallowing his fear. "I want you to teach me."

Bakura smiled at him and removed his crimson cloak, letting it drape over the edge of the bed. Atem watched it, afraid to see what Bakura was going to do, but a little excited at the aspect as well. Suddenly, the thief was right next to him, pulling at his nightshirt again.

Atem made a strangled sound and tried to tug it back down, but Bakura gently worked it out of his fingers and whispered in his ear. "It's okay, just relax."

Atem tried as the shirt was pulled over his head, leaving him shivering and completely exposed to Bakura's intense gaze. He felt a warm hand rubbing his back and looked up to meet Bakura's kiss.

He kissed him so thoroughly Atem lost all train of thought except for the feeling of Bakura's tongue against the roof of his mouth. He heard himself whimper when Bakura pulled away and felt his soft chuckle gliding across his skin. Bakura pushed him down until he was lying on his back, running his hands lightly up Atem's sides as his teeth scraped down his neck.

Atem moaned beautifully and arched his back as Bakura's mouth closed over a nipple, sucking on it and biting gently. His fingers tangled in Bakura's hair. He was breathing heavily, and Bakura could feel his insistent need pressing against his stomach.

He pulled back, realizing Atem wasn't going to last very long, and scanned the room for something he could use. Atem watched him through lust-glazed eyes as he pulled away and got off the bed, unconsciously pulling his knees up to cover himself.

"Bakura?" he asked quietly, unsure of himself and terrified he'd done something wrong.

The thief plucked something off a table on the other side of the room and returned to the bed, setting the glass jar on the table next to them and shedding the last of his clothing. Atem's eyes widened as he glanced at the jar and back at Bakura, trying very hard not to stare at the thief's impressive erection.

"Shh," Bakura murmured, kissing him softly and coaxing his legs apart. Atem hesitated but let him do it, falling back against the mattress. When Bakura's hand wrapped around his cock again, Atem's mind went blank, and he growled low in his throat as Bakura fisted him.

Using this as a distraction, Bakura unscrewed the lid of the glass jar and dipped his fingers into the cool cream. Atem's legs had fallen open as he faded into a lusty haze and Bakura placed one cream-covered finger at his entrance and pushed slowly in.

Atem's eyes snapped open and he tried to sit up, but Bakura released his erection and pushed him back down as he slid the finger all the way in. A strangled gasp escaped Atem's lips and Bakura leaned down to kiss him again until his lips were full and his face was flushed. He could feel Atem tensing around his finger, making it difficult to stretch him.

"It's okay," he murmured, leaving soft kisses down his jaw and stroking his hair. "I need to prepare you so it won't hurt as much later, okay?"

Atem nodded and gripped Bakura's shoulders as he forced himself to relax. Bakura added a second finger inside of him, amazed at how trusting the prince was being.

The prince flinched as Bakura pulled his fingers apart inside him. _Inside him_. No one had _ever_ touched him like that before. He hadn't even touched himself that way, and now Bakura's fingers were _inside him_. It felt strange, but not wholly unpleasant, though there was the occasional sharp pain as his muscles were stretched apart. He clawed at Bakura's back when a third one was added and the pain was suddenly much worse. He felt completely filled and there was no way anything bigger was going to fit.

It was hurting and Bakura had promised him it wouldn't. Atem struggled and tried to pull away from the invading fingers, but Bakura's voice was in his ear, whispering soothing words and telling him to relax as he stroked the inside of his thigh. Atem tried once again to calm his tensing muscles and do as Bakura said, but it was hard.

Finally, Bakura grew impatient and removed his fingers, making Atem yelp. He sat on the edge of the bed and unscrewed the top of the container again, spreading more across his fingers with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," Atem whispered, clenching his eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. He screwed up. He'd tried to do as Bakura told him, but it was all so strange and there were strange feelings coursing through his body and frankly, he was terrified.

He could feel Bakura's body against him again, and he whimpered softly.

"Hey," Bakura said. "It's okay."

Soft lips were on his neck as Bakura murmured reassurances and massaged the cool cream over his back and thighs, helping him relax. Eventually Bakura felt his muscles loosening and helped him fall back into an easier position. He slid his hand under one of Atem's legs and brought it up over his shoulder, enjoying the flush that stained the prince's cheeks as he was exposed. He stroked the inside of his thigh reassuringly and slid a finger inside.

Atem began to clench around him, but Bakura pressed his lips to his knee, and continued to stroke his smooth skin and he relaxed again. He slipped another finger inside, and noticing the grimace on Atem's face, he crooked his fingers and brushed the boy's prostrate.

Atem gasped and arched off the bed with a low moan. Bakura grinned and brushed the spot again. This time he nearly screamed.

"Ba—Bakura!" Atem cried, fingers clenching in the sheets as Bakura continued to brush his prostrate as he stretched him.

Bakura grinned and pulled his fingers out, using them to spread the cream over his member. He leaned over Atem and kissed him lightly on the lips as he lined himself up.

"This is going to hurt," Bakura told him softly, "Try not to tense, and it will get better soon, okay?"

Atem nodded shakily and Bakura kissed him, slipping his tongue between his lips and plundering his mouth as he pushed all the way into the boy in one solid thrust. He swallowed Atem's scream of pain and held still inside him, trailing his lips down his neck and wrapping nimble fingers around his wilting erection to distract him from the pain.

The prince was breathing harshly, trying to cope with the sudden pain of being filled. Soon, the agony lessened as Bakura's fingers, lips, and soothing words calmed him and he began to adjust.

"O—okay," Atem murmured, pushing back experimentally against Bakura. The thief grinned and pulled out slowly, only to push back in at the same pace. Atem grimaced a little, but encouraged Bakura by meeting his thrusts halfway. As he sped up, Bakura hooked both of Atem's legs over his shoulders and pressed into him, brushing the same nerves he had before.

"Bakura!" Atem screamed, clawing at the sheets and pushing back, desperate for more of that surging pleasure. The thief's name fell like a chant from the prince's lips as he quickly neared his release when Bakura squeezed his length.

With a wordless scream, Atem released over both of them and clawed everything in reach as he experienced his second, more powerful orgasm. Bakura continued thrusting shallowly into him, growling as Atem's velvety heat constricted around him and came as well, coating the prince's inner walls with his seed.

He pulled out and collapsed next to the panting prince.

"Did you enjoy that?" Bakura asked.

"Yes," Atem whispered, feeling cold now that Bakura wasn't pressed against him. "Thank you."

The thief glanced at the shivering boy next to him and pulled him into his arms, kissing his forehead and smoothing the hair from his face. "Go to sleep, I'll stay with you until morning."

Atem smiled and snuggled against the thief's warmth, drifting off to sleep.

Bakura watched the young prince drift to sleep, absently running his fingers through his hair. He hadn't expected this. When he'd offered to 'teach' Atem, it had only been because he knew how it felt to be lonely, and he wanted to show some kindness though none had been shown to him.

But he hadn't expected to feel affection towards him. He was just being nice. He wasn't as cruel as the stories said he was, and at least to this boy, he wanted to prove that. But now he found himself wanting to fall asleep next to him and wake up in the morning to find him still in his arms.

Perhaps he could take Atem with him to the desert, teach him to steal, and turn him against his own father. What could possibly amount to a sweeter revenge?

He couldn't do that, though. He couldn't destroy this boy's life for his own gains. Bakura sighed and untangled himself from the sleeping prince. He pulled the blankets snuggly around him and donned his clothes. With a last kiss to his forehead, Bakura was gone, out the balcony window and over the palace walls. He deeply regretted Atem waking up alone, but if he stayed, Bakura didn't know whether he could have resisted his own desires much longer.


	2. To See You Again

To See You Again

**To See You Again**

It had been three years, and the lonely little prince Bakura had pleasured then was Pharaoh now. But even so, he hadn't changed Bakura noticed as he watched him from the shadows of the balcony.

It was rather coincidental finding him just as he had last time, splayed out on his bed, pleasuring himself. He seemed to have gotten the hang of it in three years time, Bakura mused as he watched him, not failing to notice the growing bulge in his own trousers.

Atem's father had died only two weeks ago. When Bakura had heard, his first thought had not been one of celebration, but worry. He had worried about Atem. The one night stand he hadn't seen in three years. The lonely son of his enemy. He'd had countless people since, but the young prince had never left the thief's mind. After a night of struggling with himself, Bakura had finally decided a visit to the capital was in order.

A small cry of completion filtered through the curtains as Atem finished himself and stood from the bed. Bakura watched him as he rearranged his skirt and cleaned himself up. He was fiddling with the golden jewelry on the table next to the bed when Bakura decided to make his presence known.

He slipped silently into the room and stopped mere inches behind the Pharaoh.

"I see you've finally gotten the hang of it," he murmured in his ear. Atem had whipped around in an instant, a blade in his hand and anger in his eyes. Bakura easily grabbed the hand wielding the knife and pressed the Pharaoh into the table behind him.

Atem's violet eyes widened when he recognized his assailant, dropping the knife quickly when Bakura released him.

"Bakura?" he whispered in disbelief, reaching out as if to touch his face but then thinking better of it.

The thief flashed a feral grin. "Did you miss me Atem?"

Atem stared at him speechlessly, mouth opening and closing as he sought the right words. Bakura moved closer to him, cupping his face in both hands and brushing his lips over the Pharaoh's.

"I missed you," Bakura murmured.

"You left me," Atem whispered, his voice thick with tears. "You said you'd stay and you left me."

"I know," Bakura murmured, kissing Atem softly. "I'm sorry."

Bakura wiped the few leaked tears from Atem's face as he kissed him again, running his tongue over Atem's lips, delighted when he was granted entrance. After three years, he still tasted the same. Sweet and innocent and enticing and seductive. Bakura deepened the kiss, unable to get enough of that taste he had been longing for all that time.

When he pulled away, Atem was flushed and breathless, his fingers clenched in Bakura's robe. Bakura lowered his hands to hook together around Atem's waist, holding him loosely.

"How are you doing?" Bakura asked.

"I'm okay," Atem whispered, as if he was afraid this was only an illusion that would shatter at any moment.

"Good," Bakura said, letting his hand slide down Atem's thigh and pull it up over his hip. Atem's breath caught in his throat as Bakura's hand switched direction and smoothed up his thigh and under his skirt. Atem pressed himself against Bakura as he felt between his legs.

Atem purred and wrapped his arms around the thief's neck as Bakura began stroking his erection. He squeezed and ran his thumb over the slit causing Atem to moan Bakura's name over and over as he was fisted.

"Bakura! I can't last!" Atem whimpered as he clung desperately to the thief and felt his orgasm nearing. Bakura released him immediately and pushed him back against the bed, quickly climbing on top of him.

Atem already had his legs spread and skirt pulled up, trying desperately to grind his hips into Bakura's. The thief chuckled softly and held Atem down.

"Eager aren't we," he murmured, causing the Pharaoh to blush. He ran his hands down Atem's chest and hooked his fingers under his skirt to pull it off, caressing his exposed thighs as he did so. Once Atem was naked before him, Bakura stood up and shed his own clothes slowly, enjoying how Atem's eyes followed his movements eagerly.

When he finished, he climbed back on the bed and settled between Atem's spread thighs, caressing the inside of them softly. Instead of preparing him as Atem had expected, the thief lowered his head and engulfed Atem's dripping length in his mouth.

Atem screamed wordlessly and twisted his fingers in the mane of white hair. Bakura bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard on the length and running his tongue along the underside and over the head. Atem was crying and mewling as he squirmed beneath him. Bakura held his hips down to keep him from thrusting into his mouth. He laughed softly, sending vibrations up Atem's cock which translated through his entire body.

Atem's toes curled and his leg lifted up to rub against Bakura's side as Bakura sucked hard before deep-throating him. He came almost instantly, screaming Bakura's name as the thief swallowed him down.

"Did you like that little trick?" Bakura asked as he kissed the Pharaoh, forcing his tongue into the panting mouth. Atem could do nothing but smile shakily at him and nod. Bakura chuckled and kissed his jaw, nipping playfully.

"Please Bakura, I need you," Atem purred as Bakura's tongue traveled down is neck. "Like last time."

Bakura rubbed his groin against the young Pharaoh's, feeling him beginning to harden again. He kissed down his chest, teasing the taunt nipples with his teeth.

"Please!" Atem gasped, bucking his hips into Bakura's. The thief chuckled and spread Atem's legs, taking the jar he had grabbed from the table next to them. He dipped his fingers in the cream and pressed two into Atem, causing him to arch off the bed with a desperate whine.

"Do you think you can relax this time?" Bakura asked as he stretched him.

"Y-yes!" Atem cried and arched off the bed as Bakura struck his prostate.

The thief chuckled and moved his fingers inside the other man, watching him writhe and pant on the bed until he was begging pitifully as Bakura brushed over his sensitive nerves.

Atem's body was tense with the pressure of trying to stave off his orgasm; his eyes squeezed shut and his head thrashing. Bakura laughed softly and leaned down to kiss him. The Pharaoh was so lost in the thief's demanding kiss that he didn't even notice Bakura's fingers pulling out of him.

He did notice when the engorged head of Bakura's cock pressed into him. Bakura groaned, relishing the tight heat encasing him as he thrust all the way in.

"Fuck you feel so good," Bakura muttered as he waited until Atem's breathing was back under control. Atem could only moan softly in response as he clung to Bakura and moved back against him, another needy cry escaping his lips. Bakura tangled his fingers in the Pharaoh's hair as Atem's legs wrapped around him, forcing him deeper into his body.

"Is that better?" Bakura asked, his warm breath ghosting over Atem's cheek. Atem couldn't seem to find words to answer him over the intense feeling of Bakura filling him, so he only nodded and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and pulled him into another kiss.

Electricity was racing through Atem's body as his cries became louder and his movement more erratic. No matter what he tried doing himself, it never compared to how Bakura made him feel. Nothing did.

Nothing made him hard and flushed with arousal like Bakura did. Nothing made him want to beg, to plead, to give up everything in the world if only he would touch him one more time. Nothing made him feel so complete and wanted as Bakura did.

Bakura used the distraction of the kiss to pull out and slam back into the tight, hot, pliable body beneath him. He continued his deep thrusts as Atem clung to him and let out a choked scream as he climaxed, spilling his seed between their stomachs and digging his fingers into Bakura's shoulders. The thief growled as Atem's velvety heat clamped down around him and reached his own climax, spilling his seed deep inside Atem and biting into his shoulder.

They laid there panting before Bakura found the strength to ease Atem's grip on him and collapse next to him, wincing at the scratches Atem had left across his shoulders. He pulled the younger man into an embrace and rested his chin on Atem's head and let him bury his face in the thief's neck.

"Damn," Bakura muttered. "We need to work on your stamina. Three times in nearly half an hour."

Atem blushed and buried his face in Bakura's shoulder, holding on tighter. After several minutes of comfortable silence, Atem propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at the thief.

"Please don't leave this time," he whispered in a trembling voice. "Please stay."

Bakura smiled and pulled Atem back down so he could wrap his arm around the smaller boy. He ran his fingers lightly through his hair and kissed him.

"Don't worry. I'll stay."

Atem smiled, pure and genuine. "You will?"

Bakura nodded. "Until morning, I promise this time."


	3. Touch Me

Regained Memories

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Warning**: Yaoi

**Author's Note**: Since I was graced with unexpected high speed internet, I thought I'd update a little earlier than anticipated. This is the first oneshot that takes place in present time and the rest will as well. Once again, thanks to everyone who took the time to review! I really appreciate it.

**Touch Me**

Yami stood at the bus stop, glancing nervously at the schedule. He still had another twenty minutes until the bus came, and this wasn't the best part of town. It wasn't that he couldn't take care of himself; he just didn't feel like getting into any trouble tonight. It had been a long day and he was tired and just wanted to go home.

He was leaning against the shelter when someone ran into him, nearly knocking him over. He stumbled and grabbed on to the shelter just in time to keep from falling on his face.

"Watch where the fuck your going," the person snarled at him, before his voice softened considerably. "Yami?"

Yami whirled around at the sound of his name, staring in surprise at the white haired man in front of him. He quickly lowered his eyes as long forgotten feelings overwhelmed him.

"Bakura," he said softly in greeting. This has been the first time he'd seen Bakura since he had regained his memories. He shifted nervously under Bakura's gaze, unsure how to confront the other yami after remembering _those_ events from their past.

"Well well Pharaoh," Bakura said silkily, walking in a circle around Yami predatorily. "How does it feel, having all your memories back?"

He stopped in front of him, a malicious grin on his face. Yami took a step back and pressed his back against the wall of the shelter. He was suddenly very afraid of Bakura's tone and the feelings they inspired. Bakura chuckled and took a step closer. He wrapped his fingers around Yami's chin suddenly and jerked his face up, forcing him to meet his eyes.

"Remember anything of particular interest?" he asked quietly, releasing Yami's chin, but not backing off.

Yami flushed and his breathing quickened. "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, I think you do," Bakura said, pressing Yami tighter against the wall of the bus shelter.

"A nice Egyptian night, for example," he said, cupping Yami's face in his hand, eyes searching his.

"When you were so young and inexperienced." Yami blushed and Bakura's other hand snuck behind them to wrap around his waist.

"And I fucked you into your royal bed," Bakura whispered, his face so close to Yami's the other boy could feel his warm breath caressing his face, making him shiver with forgotten emotions.

"And then you left," Yami whispered, trying not to lean into Bakura's touch.

"But I came back," he answered and pressed his lips to Yami's, taking him by surprise. He opened his mouth automatically as Bakura's tongue ran across his lower lip, moaning softly as it slipped inside, tasting every inch of him. The thief's hands pulled Yami's body closer to his and caressed his bare arms before one moved to his back and slipped under his shirt.

It wasn't until the other traced the top of his pants and began to dip past that Yami pulled away, breathing heavily and feeling drunk on lust.

"Not here," he panted, feeling overwhelmed as Bakura's hands touched him everywhere, his lips still tingling from his kiss.

Bakura nodded with a knowing grin and took his hand, pulling the former spirit behind him. "My place is around the corner."

Yami followed him, wondering if he should really allow this. All Bakura had to do was touch him once again, and he was willfully following him home. It scared him, how much of an effect Bakura had on him. Moments after reliving the memories of those nights with him, Yami had collapsed against the bathroom door, stroking himself until he came in hot splashes across his fingers, trying not to wake Yugi with his desperate cries.

He wasn't even sure how he felt about Bakura. They were supposed to be enemies, weren't they? And it had been centuries ago, yet the moment Bakura showed the faintest interest, Yami felt his knees go weak and his heart fluttering too fast. But Yami remembered the pain too. The fear he had when Bakura accosted him the first night, the loneliness when he awoke alone in the morning, and the constant wonder after the second night, wondering if he would ever see Bakura again or if it was just convenience that had brought him before.

Yami was so confused about his feelings, but as long as Bakura kept rubbing his thumb over the back of Yami's hand as he gently pulled him down the street, Yami couldn't bring himself to care about any of those things.

They made it quickly to a rundown apartment building before Yami could finish his train of thought. He was promptly pressed against the door, knocking the wind out of him, and groped as Bakura kissed him desperately, rubbing his arousal against Yami's thigh. Yami could do nothing but moan softly and press back, his mind feeling hazy and his eyes glazing.

He felt Bakura fiddling with the doorknob behind him and the door suddenly opened, Bakura pulling him close to keep him from falling back with it. The action caused a sudden rush of warmth to bleed through his body. He had forgotten what it felt like to be in Bakura's arms.

Bakura kissed him hard and demanding, taking Yami's breath away before dragging him down a hall. The former pharaoh was pressed into a mattress before he even realized they were in a bedroom. Bakura climbed on top of him and kissed him greedily, letting his hands trail down Yami's body. He curled his fingers in the thief's hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss, making needy sounds and arching up into Bakura's touch. It had been so long. Ever since he had remembered those nights, it was all Yami could think about, Bakura touching him again.

They made out hotly, Yami not even noticing the loss of his shirt or Bakura's. All he could think about was the way Bakura made him feel; how electricity raced through his body everywhere Bakura touched him. It was amazing and intoxicating, and Yami couldn't get enough of it.

"Please," he found himself begging when Bakura's hot tongue ran down his neck. "Please Bakura. I need you. I want you."

Bakura sat up and looked down at him with a cocky grin. "Me too, baby."

He slid down Yami's body, unbuttoning his leather pants and pulling them off. Yami watched him, starry-eyed as Bakura removed his own trousers, inching them down sensuously slow. When he was done, he pulled Yami flush against him and kissed him furiously, pressing their naked bodies together. Yami groaned loudly at the feeling of his arousal rubbing against Bakura's. This was just as good as he remembered. Better even, because the feelings coursing through his body were real and persistent and not only faded memories.

Bakura's hands traveled down his body until they were around Yami's ass. He squeezed, eliciting a gasp from the former Pharaoh.

"Remember last time?" Bakura asked softly, licking around the rim of Yami's ear, making him shiver delightfully.

"Yes," he replied breathlessly. Of course he remembered. He would never forget it again.

"Well," Bakura purred, "We're going to do it a little differently."

Yami trembled at those words and whimpered as Bakura released him to lie on the bed on his back, grinning up at him. He crooked his finger and beckoned to Yami.

"Come on baby," Bakura whispered, grinning wider as Yami flushed, but crawled over to him anyway, ending up straddling Bakura's hips. The thief grinned up at him and trailed his fingers down Yami's hip bone and brushed the head of his erection, making him quiver. Then he sat up and pulled Yami against him, kissing him again lazily. Bakura fiddled with something vaguely to his left, but Yami paid no attention as Bakura's tongue stroked the roof of his mouth, making the most delightful feelings.

He realized what Bakura had been doing when he felt two cool slick fingers press between his legs and seek his entrance. He made a strangled cry and jerked up as they penetrated him, sinking all the way into the third knuckle.

"Shh," Bakura purred, stroking his thigh soothingly as he worked his fingers inside him. Yami moaned and thrust back on them as Bakura kissed soothingly along his jaw, his body quickly adjusting to the feeling as if it had only been days and not centuries since he had last done this with the thief. He craved it so badly it scared him, but he couldn't bring himself to think about it now, not with Bakura's fingers twisting inside him and his lips pressing softly to his neck and his fingers skimming caresses across his sensitive skin.

Yami was making needy mewling sounds when Bakura finally withdrew his fingers and lay back down on the bed and gripped Yami's hips, lifting him up slightly. Yami watched him through half lidded eyes, allowing his body to follow Bakura's motions. His senses became a bit sharper as the head of Bakura's leaking cock pressed against his quivering opening.

"That's it baby," Bakura crooned as he helped Yami seat himself on his cock, biting back a moan as he was engulfed in Yami's burning heat. Once he was fully seated, both men paused, breathing heavy.

Finally, ever so hesitantly, Yami raised himself up just barely and sunk back down, whining as the head barely brushed his prostate. This time Bakura didn't bother to stop the breathy moan escaping his lips, but tightened his hold on Yami's hips and encouraged him to do it again.

He did, raising himself up just enough so that only the head was left in before sinking down once more.

"Fuck," Bakura growled, clenching his fingernails into Yami's skin. "No one makes me as hard as you do, Atem."

Yami smiled softly through his lust-induced haze and began to move faster, raising himself up and impaling himself repeatedly on Bakura's weeping length as he gained confidence.

"You're so fucking tight," Bakura growled. "No one has had you in this new body have they?"

Yami shook his head, trying very hard to control himself and not come immediately as heat pooled in the bottom of his stomach.

"I bet no one's even had you in Egypt. No one but me," Bakura said between groans as he began to roll his hips into Yami every time he sunk down around him.

"No-" Yami began, cut off abruptly as the head of Bakura's cock brushed against his prostate more directly. "No one but you, Bakura."

"Good," Bakura responded, digging his fingers into Yami's hips hard enough to bruise as he encouraged him to go faster.

Yami did, increasing his pace and moving in a rocking rhythm on Bakura's cock, small breathy cries escaping his lips every time the head brushed against his sensitive nerves.

Bakura gazed up at him hungrily as he watched Yami repeatedly impale himself on his hardened length, eyes closed, mouth open, head hung back. It was the most erotic sight Bakura had ever seen, and he dug his fingers deeper into Yami's hips encouraging him to let go, give in, come for him.

"Please!" Yami gasped, needing release but unable to vocalize it through the pleasure coursing through his body. "Bakura!"

The other yami, however, seemed to understand as he released his grip on one of Yami's hip and wrapped warm fingers around his erection, squeezing and stroking slowly.

"Come," Bakura whispered hoarsely as he stroked him with slick fingers. "Come for me baby."

Yami threw his head back with a moan, intense pleasure erupting through him as he reached his climax. White light flashed before his eyes and the world seemed to freeze as his overtaxed body spilled its release between Bakura's fingers. The thief's hips snapped into him a few more times before he felt Bakura's orgasm coat his channel with warm fluid.

Feeling completely drained, Yami collapsed on Bakura, who caught him and rolled them over so that Yami was situated in his arms, pressed against his sticky chest. Bakura idly sucked the cum off of his fingers and then pulled Yami into a gentle kiss.

"It's been way too long," he murmured, throwing an arm over Yami's prostrate form. Yami mumbled an agreement and curled closer to Bakura's warm body. The thief's fingertips trailed across his naked skin absentmindedly as they lay tangled together, causing Yami to shiver occasionally as they brushed over a particularly sensitive spot.

It was only when they brushed over the nastily purpling bruised gouges Bakura's fingernails had left on his hips did Yami flinch. Bakura looked at him and then down at the bruises, brushing the pads of his fingers over them softly.

"I'm sorry," Bakura said softly, stroking the uninjured skin around them.

"It's okay," Yami said, fighting off a yawn. "They don't really hurt."

Bakura's fingers skimmed over them and Yami flinched again.

"Don't hurt, huh?" he asked.

"It's fine," Yami said, feeling embarrassed and pleased at Bakura's concern.

"No," Bakura said, his voice taking on the husky tone it had earlier. "I've been terribly inconsiderate. I should make it up to you."

Yami was about to ask how he intended to make it up to him when Bakura pushed him onto his back and slid down his body to settle between Yami's legs. He grinned up at the confused look on his face before hooking both of Yami's knees over his shoulders and pressing soft kisses to the inside of his thigh.

"What are you...?" Yami asked, as Bakura slid his hands under Yami's ass and pulled him up.

"Taking your mind off the pain," Bakura muttered before swiping his tongue over Yami's puckered opening. The former Pharaoh gasped, not quite sure how he felt about this new approach.

Bakura swirled his tongue around the entrance, teasingly pressing the tip in just enough to stretch the ring of muscles, but not penetrate. Yami was making little breathy gasps and was beginning to harden again when Bakura looked up.

"Like that?" he asked with a grin, knowing the answer.

"Yesssss..." Yami moaned as Bakura dove down and pressed his tongue against his entrance, breeching him.

A strangled scream erupted from Yami's throat, and he immediately pushed back on the intrusion. He was soon making the most delightful desperate keening sounds as Bakura tongued him, pressing it inside and swirling it around, tasting himself and the flavored lubricant he has used and finding it extremely arousing.

Yami was beginning to thrash beneath him; fingers curled painfully in the sheets, so Bakura pulled his tongue of him and engulfed Yami's hardened erection before he even had a chance to protest at the loss.

Yami screamed as Bakura swallowed around him, bringing Yami quickly to climax as he reached down and stroked himself off as well. He swallowed as cum hit the back of his throat, sucking Yami clean as he groaned and came in his own hand.

He collapsed next to Yami again, pulling him against him and pressing his stained fingers to Yami's mouth before kissing him messily, smearing the cum over both of their mouths.

After several minutes of kissing, biting, and licking up the rest of the mess, both yamis fell into exhausted sleep, Yami curled against Bakura, his arms wrapped protectively around him.

Bakura grumbled and grabbed the cell phone that was ringing shrilly from the table next to the bed. Yami stirred next to him as he flipped the phone open, fighting the last tendrils of sleep.

"What the fuck do you want?" he snapped tiredly into the phone.

"Umm...Yami?" came the timid voice on the other end.

"Yugi?" Bakura asked, seeing Yami silently scold himself for not calling Yugi last night.

"Umm...yes, is Yami there?" he asked politely, a little startled, not to mention worried, as to why Bakura had Yami's cell phone.

"It's your hikari," Bakura muttered handing the phone to Yami and turning over. The Pharaoh swung his legs around and sat on the edge of the bed, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello Yugi, I'm sorry I forgot to call last night."

"Yami, why is Bakura answering your phone?" Yugi asked sounding genuinely worried.

"Because I am with him."

"Why were you with him all...oh!" Yugi squeaked, realization dawning on him. Being his hikari, Yugi had shared nearly all of Yami's memories when the Pharaoh regained them, and he had known of Atem's sordid past with Ryou's yami.

"I'll talk to you when I get home, alright Aibou?"

"Oh, sure," Yugi said brightly, knowing the memories had been plaguing Yami and happy he had found some answers. "Take your time, Yami!"

Yami smiled tiredly and closed the phone, only to feel Bakura's arms wrap around his waist.

"It's still early. Come back to sleep," he murmured sleepily in his ear, pulling Yami with him back into the welcoming mattress. Yami smiled and let Bakura spoon against him, feeling satisfied and content for the first time since his memories had returned.


	4. What You Think of Me

It had been nearly a month since he had met Bakura at the bus stop, and Yami had seen him six times

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Warnings**: Yaoi

**Author's Note: **Here is the last one I have written so far, but I plan on working on the next one soon. This one's a little emotional, but the next is going to be much more fun and relaxed.

Thanks to everyone who reads this story and reviews!

**What You Think of Me**

It had been nearly a month since he had met Bakura at the bus stop, and Yami had seen him six times. Each time they had gone back to his place and fucked, Bakura continuously introducing Yami to some new form of pleasure. He had never felt as wonderful and alive as when he was with Bakura. The thief made his skin heat up and his heart beat faster. He could barely breathe over the sensations Bakura aroused within him. It was magnificent and Yami loved it.

The more times they were together, the more Yami began to realize that it wasn't the sex that he loved, it was Bakura. The thought scared him and excited him. He'd never loved anyone like that before. He loved Yugi and his friends. He had loved his father and his priests. But he'd never loved anyone that initiated such a response from his body and his heart. He often wondered if his feelings were returned to any degree. He suspected the thief liked him since he never turned him down, but he had no idea how far Bakura's feelings for him went. And neither did Yugi.

It was after that month that he had finally been confronted. Yugi had worried about his renewed relationship with Bakura, Yami knew this. But his little hikari was respectful about it. At least at first. He hadn't even realized his other friends knew much of his affairs with Bakura until they all confronted him in a sort of intervention.

Yugi was worried Bakura was going to hurt him, and it seemed once he shared his worries with Anzu, Honda, and Jonouchi, they felt the same. They were afraid Yami was falling in love with a man who only used him and didn't really care for him.

Yami didn't mind that all they did was haves sex. It was always a new experience, and it was exciting. Yami knew that deep down; Bakura cared for him, at least a little. Or he used to. But after his friends had respectfully expressed their concern, Yami started to wonder.

Did Bakura love him? Was Bakura using him?

Did he care?

It wasn't until the last question that Yami truly understood his friends' concern. Maybe he didn't care. Maybe Bakura was using him, and he just let it happen. Yami knew he couldn't refuse the thief anything. He did love Bakura, but he didn't want to lose himself in what they did. He didn't want to alienate his friends and become so wrapped up in someone who didn't give a care about him.

It had been Yugi, blinking at him with his wide eyes and saying in a quiet but sincere voice, "Yami, we love you, and we just don't want to see you get hurt," that had truly made up Yami's mind. He was going to have to talk to Bakura.

Yami was pressed against the mattress and groped delightfully as Bakura suckled at his neck, leaving a faint bruise. Yami wound his fingers in the thief's hair and bucked into the hard body above him. He wanted so much to lose himself in the sensations Bakura created, but he'd promised Yugi. And himself.

"Bakura," Yami gasped as the thief bit at a particularly sensitive spot. "Please, slow down."

Bakura grunted, but removed his hand from Yami's crotch and sat up, looking at him questioningly. "What?"

"I just...Well, I was wondering...Umm...Do you..." Yami stuttered, trying desperately to come up with the right words.

Bakura sighed and got off Yami, sitting on the edge of the bed and letting the former pharaoh move to sit next to him. Yami did so, staring at the ground and biting his lip as he twisted his fingers in his lap.

"What is it Yami?" Bakura asked, trying to peer at the other boy's face.

"Do you...see other people?" he finally said quietly.

Bakura shrugged. "Occasionally, why?"

"Oh," Yami whispered.

"What's going on?" Bakura asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Yugi thinks your taking advantage of me. Using me."

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "And what do you think?"

Yami was silent for a moment. Finally, he looked at Bakura and said, "I really like you Bakura. I like what we do together, but I don't think I can do it like this. If you aren't serious about this...this relationship, then I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"So your hikari opens his big mouth and you suddenly have a problem with this arrangement?" Bakura demands.

Yami looks at him pleadingly. "I can't refuse you Bakura, and I don't want to be one of those people that will just let others hurt them."

Bakura grinned. "You can't refuse me?" he asked maliciously, scooting closer to Yami and pressing his lips hotly to his ear. "So no matter what you say, if I keep doing this, you won't say no?"

Yami shivered as Bakura ran his tongue along the shell of his ear.

"Bakura." The name turned into a whimper as the thief let his fingers smooth up Yami's thigh and across the erection that was obvious under the fabric of his pants.

"No matter what I do to you, you'll never say no?" Bakura whispers as he attacks Yami's neck with his mouth, sucking and biting harshly, fingers gripping the hair at the base of his neck and twisting it painfully. His other hand had found its way back between his legs and was stroking roughly through his pants.

Yami tried to fight the tears that were threatening to spill over. He hadn't expected this. He thought Bakura would at least respect him enough to leave, even if he didn't want more with Yami. But he was using him, and he was still using him, and Yami was letting him.

So this was what Bakura really thought of him. He hadn't expected it to hurt so much.

Bakura pulled the collar of Yami's shirt down to expose more of his neck and collarbone, biting the newly revealed skin as harshly as the rest. His hand that was groping between his legs popped the button on his pants and began to slide inside and Yami was ashamed that he bucked into the contact.

"Don't," he sputtered in a choked voice when Bakura's hand wrapped around his penis.

Bakura immediately backed off, letting go of Yami. He was a bit shocked to see the tears running down his face. His trembling fingers tried to button his pants and he refused to look at Bakura. The thief watched him struggle over it for a minute, and then wrapped an arm around Yami's waist and pulled the smaller boy close to him.

Yami looked at him, startled by the sudden gentle contact. His eyes were wet and full of hurt, and Bakura couldn't stop himself from pressing a soft kiss to those trembling lips.

It was a quick, chaste kiss, but Bakura didn't pull back afterwards. He pressed his forehead against Yami's and held his body against him.

"Bakura please," Yami murmured in a choked voice.

Bakura wiped the tears gently from Yami's face with the pads of his thumbs.

Yami gripped his wrists and took a deep breath. "Don't. Don't pretend to be nice."

"What do you want, Yami?" Bakura asked softly. "Do you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"It sounds silly when you say it like that," Yami murmured, releasing Bakura's wrists.

Bakura pulled back from Yami, looking at him properly. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes," Yami admitted, bracing himself for Bakura's reaction.

"Okay," Bakura said, and Yami blinked at him.

"Okay?" he asked uncertainly.

"Sure," Bakura said with a grin. "I'll be your boyfriend."

"You will?" Yami asked in disbelief.

"Sure, baby," Bakura said, kissing him softly. Yami smiled against his lips and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, pulling himself into the other yami's lap. Bakura deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue into Yami's mouth.

Suddenly, Yami pulled back and slapped him across the face.

"Mother of Ra!" Bakura cursed. "What was that for?"

"You could have just said you would," Yami said with a pout. "You didn't have to be such a jerk. I thought you..."

"I'm sorry, Yami," Bakura interrupted, rubbing his thigh and kissing him lightly.

"I'll make it up to you," he whispered, slipping his hand under Yami's shirt to caress his stomach, making Yami giggled. He liked it when Bakura made things up to him.

Bakura kissed him again, slipping his tongue between Yami's lips to explore his mouth, and his thumb was moving in soothing circles on his thigh. Before Yami knew it, his shirt had slipped over his head and Bakura was working on pulling his pants down. Yami lifted his hips to make it easier and let Bakura push him back against the mattress as he ravished his mouth again, his hands touching him everywhere, making him gasp and squirm.

Suddenly, Bakura flipped them over so Yami was on top. He looked down at Bakura questioningly, but he only grinned.

"I said I'd make it up to you," Bakura murmured, rolling his hips into Yami's. "Don't you want to top?"

Yami's eyes widened considerably. "Really?"

"Mhmm," Bakura said with a grin, rolling his hips again.

"What—What if I do it wrong?" he asked timidly.

"I'll guide you through it, baby," Bakura purred.

Yami looked unsure. "What if I can't make it good?"

Bakura leaned up and whispered heatedly in his ear. "I don't think you'll have a problem with that."

A shiver ran through Yami's body. "Okay," he whispered, his boxers suddenly feeling unbelievably tight.

Bakura pulled his pants off and Yami did the same with his boxers. Once they were both naked, Bakura turned his back to Yami and bent down on his hands and knees, lifting his ass in the air. Yami stopped breathing as he watched Bakura offer himself to him.

He was absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous kneeled in front of him, spread and inviting. It took Yami several minutes to remember he needed to breath. He let his fingers glide over the smooth skin of his ass as he stared at him in awe.

"Here," Bakura said, tossing a little tube of lubricant over his shoulder. Yami caught it and unscrewed the top, not taking his eyes off of Bakura's lithe body stretched before him. He spread some on his fingers, a delicious shiver spreading through his body as he pressed them to Bakura's entrance, circling the enticing ring of muscles before pushing a finger inside. He watched in fascination as his finger disappeared inside the thief. Bakura groaned quietly and pushed back, making Yami's breath catch in his throat.

"More," Bakura moaned, and Yami added a second finger, thrusting in and out of the willing body beneath him. He trailed the fingertips of his other hand over Bakura's skin, delighting as the muscles trembled beneath them. He crooked his fingers experimentally inside Bakura and was rewarded with a gasp.

"Mmm, do that again," Bakura moaned, pressing his face into the pillow as Yami flicked his fingers over his prostate. Yami had never seen anything more arousing in his life than when Bakura's body undulated beneath him every time he brushed that spot. His passage was tight and hot, clamping around Yami's fingers and he ached so badly to have his cock in there. Bakura was moaning and whimpering, making sounds Yami had never heard from him before. He scissored his fingers apart inside him and pressed deeper, soon adding a third.

He stretched him carefully, reveling in the encasing heat, his cock dripping precum all over the sheets.

"Okay," Bakura gasped. "I'm ready."

Yami withdrew his fingers, letting them trail down Bakura's thigh before he gripped the thief's hips and positioned himself at his entrance. He paused, wondering if Bakura was really going to let him do this.

"Please," Bakura whispered in a strained voice, pushing back into Yami. Yami uttered a choked noise and slowly slid into Bakura, hissing as blinding heat encircled him.

Once he was fully seated, Yami had to lean over and rest his head on Bakura's back, panting heavily and trying to not cum immediately. It was the most sensational thing he'd ever felt, Bakura's muscles gripping around him with a maddening pressure. He didn't think he could last long.

"You okay?" Bakura asked, his voice strained.

Yami nodded against his back. "Yeah, you?"

"Yes," he replied, pushing back experimentally, making Yami gasp. Yami pulled out and slid back in slowly, gaining confidence as the little sounds Bakura was making became more erotic.

"Harder!" Bakura gasped, and Yami complied pounding into that tight welcoming heat as fast as he could manage. As his body started to go rigid with his orgasm, Yami remembered Bakura and reached underneath them, wrapping his hand firmly around his erection. He jerked it a few times before Bakura's muscles clamped tightly around him and Yami was thrown unexpectedly into orgasm. His vision went blank and when it cleared, he was collapsed on top of Bakura, panting profusely.

"I—did you?" Yami gasped, trying to catch his breath and roll off of Bakura, but he was feeling very heavy and found moving rather hard. Bakura helped him, turning over and pulling Yami against him. He was panting just as hard, Yami was relieved to see.

"Mmm," Bakura moaned happily. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," Yami agreed, still a little dazed. "Yeah it was."

Bakura chuckled softly and wrapped an arm comfortably around the other boy's shoulders.

"So," Bakura said casually. "What do you want out of this relationship?"

Yami glanced at him. "You want to talk about our relationship, _now_?"

Bakura shrugged. "Why not."

Yami smiled softly. "Well, I think most people work out their relationships, and then they have sex."

Bakura cocked an eyebrow at him. "And how many relationships have you been in?"

Yami blushed and looked away. "How many have you been in?" he demanded.

Bakura laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Yami was silent for a moment. "How many _have_ you been in?" he asked quietly.

"I was never one for actual relationships," Bakura answered. "Just this one," he added when Yami looked alarmed.

"Oh," he replied softly.

Bakura gave him an amused look. "So am I supposed to take you to dinner and buy you flowers and hold your hand and walk you to class now?"

Yami blushed faintly, twisting in Bakura's arms to get more comfortable. "No, you don't have to do that stuff."

"Do you _want_ me to?" he asked.

Yami shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't really think about it."

"Then why the sudden need to formalize?" Bakura asked curiously.

"I just wanted to see you more," Yami replied. "And to know that it was just me."

Bakura smiled at him. "You're not very demanding are you?"

Yami smiled shyly. "I just want to be with you."

Bakura kissed him softly, but Yami curled his fingers into the thief's hair, unwilling to let him go. "Don't worry, Yami. You are."

**Later that Night**

Bakura, having grown bored after Yami left, went to his hikari's apartment. He found him seated on the sofa watching one of his weird British films. Bakura had sighed dejectedly as he turned to leave, but he finally surrendered to Ryou's pleadingly look. He flopped down on the couch, resting his head in his hikari's lap and Ryou absently began stroking Bakura's hair as he watched the movie intently.

"Can I ask you a question, Bakura?" Ryou asked suddenly, pausing in stroking his yami's hair.

"Sure," Bakura murmured sleepily.

"Promise you'll answer truthfully?" he asked.

"Whatever. What the fuck do you want to know?" he asked, irritated that Ryou was interrupting his nap. He had just fallen asleep.

"Do you love Yami?"

Bakura sat up and leaned back in the sofa next to Ryou, staring at the movie screen for the first time all night, in silence and looking uncomfortable. Ryou watched him expectantly.

"You've been talking with the Yugi-tachi haven't you?" he asked bitterly.

"Do you?" Ryou probed, ignoring the question and eyes wide with curiosity.

"I don't think it's any of your business," Bakura muttered.

Ryou's eyes lit up, "You do, don't you!"

"Yes," Bakura admitted softly after a long silence. "I do."

"Really?" Ryou asked, eyes shining.

"Yes," Bakura growled, "I fucking love him. I love him so much that whenever I am with anybody else, all I can think about is being with him."

Ryou stared at him. "Aww, yami, that's so sweet."

"Shut up Ryou," Bakura grumbled. Ryou grinned happily, but didn't say another word, instead returning his attention to the movie.

Bakura, however, was shocked at his own declaration. He supposed he did love Yami. He'd certainly never felt this way about anyone before. He'd never _cared_ for anyone besides his family and his hikari. But he cared for Yami.

He would never admit it, but he was touched when Yami had said that he just wanted to be with him. It was simple and sweet, but it made Bakura feel wanted in a way he had never felt before. It made him feel loved.


	5. Inappropriate Behavior

Inappropriate Behavior

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YuGiOh, nor do I make any profit from this story.

**Warning**: Yaoi

**Author's Note**: I've had trouble with Microsoft Word and it's finally working again, so I could edit this chapter. It's not the best of the lot, but it's a bit more light-hearted than some of the others. Anyway, sorry for such a long wait, and I hope you enjoy.

**Inappropriate Behavior**

It seems Bakura took the whole 'boyfriend' thing to heart. It's not that Yami didn't enjoy it, but it was a little embarrassing when Bakura walked him to and from every class and insisted on kissing him goodbye and groping him inappropriately everywhere they went and in front of everyone they met.

He knew Bakura was teasing him, and normally it wouldn't have bothered him, but school was just so...public. He'd spent the last three classes with his friends giving him scandalous looks while Bakura made sexual innuendos at every chance he got and tried to feel him up. Truly, he was flattered by the attention, but he was getting tired of _everyone_ staring at him _all_ the time. And not all the attention was nice. He'd been getting disgusted glares most of the day from several students, though no one had said anything outright to him. Yami figured most of that was due to the fact that Bakura was standing threateningly at his side most of the day.

Right now though, he was trying very hard to pay attention to the teacher's lecture, but Bakura's hand rubbing the inside of his thigh in a highly suggestive manner was extremely distracting. He tried to shake it off, but Bakura only gave him an innocent smile and went back to studiously taking notes as the teacher sent an impatient glare in their direction. Yami sighed and resigned himself to ignoring Bakura until school was over, though that was easier said than done.

If Bakura was anything, it was persistent. Yami was never so relieved they only had two classes together. He would be very surprised if there was a single person in the entire school who didn't now know intimate details about his and Bakura's relationship by the end of the day.

The very second they had run into Malik this morning, the Egyptian boy had grinned at them in an uncomfortably sly manner and demanded to know if Yami was a screamer. At that point, Yami thought he could not possibly get more embarrassed, but Bakura seemed to take it on himself to prove that wrong. Nearly every teacher had requested Bakura keep his hands to himself at least once today, and Yami was pretty sure they emotionally scarred a girl who had the mishap of wondering upon them when Bakura was trying to get his hand down Yami's pants.

As annoyed with Bakura as Yami was, he couldn't help the warm feeling he had that Bakura took their relationship to heart, even if he was being childish about it. He smiled to himself as he went to his locker to get his books for the last class of the day. Bakura's actions may not be completely sincere, but he was still willing to _be_ with Yami in front of other people and that was something. Something more than Yami had originally hoped for.

Yami had just made it to his locker when he felt arms wrap around him from behind and soft lips pressing to his neck, making him shiver.

Before he could even say a word, he was flipped around and pressed heavily against his locker and savagely kissed by Bakura who ground his hips against him wantonly and uncaring. Yami knew he was probably making those pathetic breathy whimpering sounds that Bakura liked so much and that they were still in the middle of the school hallway and this was in no way appropriate. He knew these things, but couldn't seem to care any longer so he let Bakura continue to kiss him violently.

It wasn't until a dry voice said, "Mr. Bakura, that is highly inappropriate behavior for school," in a bored, but demanding tone, did Bakura back off and allow Yami a chance to breath. He was flushed and panting heavily and still dazed enough to wonder why they were being interrupted, though the feeling was fading quickly as his face flushed brightly.

"You know the PDA rules of this establishment, Mr. Bakura," said their teacher in a sour tone, giving them both a look of disapproval that made Yami blush even deeper. "I trust this sort of behavior won't be happening again?"

Bakura gave the teacher a feral grin and said in an innocent voice. "Highly inappropriate? That was only a little kiss, sir. _This_ on the other hand, I think would be considered 'highly inappropriate'."

With a smirk, Bakura sunk sensuously to his knees in front of Yami, letting his hands slide down his trembling body and for a second Yami was terrified that Bakura was going to try to suck him off in front of their teacher. Instead, Bakura merely pressed his cheek to Yami's crotch and faced the teacher with a grin as he nuzzled Yami's increasingly obvious erection. He rubbed his cheek softly against the hardness pressing against the zipper of Yami's pants and ran his hands up and down his thighs, making them spread a little wider much to Yami's mortification.

Yami was frozen against the locker and ready to die of embarrassment. He could deal with the shocked stares, the whispering, and the snickering, but this was their _teacher_. The oldest, dullest, most prudish teacher in the school, and he was watching Bakura rub his face obscenely in Yami's groin. Even though, after all the humiliation Bakura had put him through today, this being the crowning moment, he couldn't help but be extremely aroused by his boldness. If Bakura decided to pull his pants down right there and suck him off in front of their teacher, hell even the entire school, he didn't think he would stop him. After the constant teasing and frustration all day, Yami was feeling a little pent up and he had about as much embarrassment as he could stand. And Ra, Bakura turned him on so much when he was being devious.

The teacher glared at Bakura and snapped, "Try me, Bakura, and you can spend the rest of your afternoons in detention."

Bakura stood up, still grinning and leaned flush against Yami, encircling him with his arms and reaching down to firmly grip his ass, making Yami squeak.

"Whatever you say teacher," he said cheerily. "I promise to be a good boy."

The teacher glared a warning at Bakura and muttered, "Get to class," before returning to his own classroom.

Yami released a breath he didn't know he was holding and leaned against Bakura in relief.

"I can't believe you did that," he whispered as relief flooded through him, though his arousal didn't go away.

Bakura laughed softly, letting his hand trail down between them and run teasing fingertips over Yami's clothed erection. "You weren't planning on going to your last class were you?"

"Bakura," Yami pleaded as his hips bucked into the soft touches.

"Well if you really want to go to class, I won't stop you," Bakura said dismissively, letting go of Yami and starting down the hall towards their classroom.

"Bakura!" Yami whined indignantly, running after him. The white haired yami turned at his name, a deceptively innocent look on his face.

"Yes?"

"You can't just do that and then walk away!" Yami said pleadingly.

"So you don't want to go to your last class then?" Bakura clarified.

"You're terrible," Yami said with a pout.

"You love it," Bakura murmured as he kissed Yami softly, cupping his face and tilting it up gently.

Yami shivered and the burning lust from before was slowly replaced with that warm desire Yami felt every time Bakura touched him in a non-demanding way, not to illicit any greater response from him or tease him, just because he wanted to. It was things like this that made Yami forgive all his aggressiveness and obsceneness because whenever Bakura thought no one was watching, he would be truly sweet. Yami could never deny him anything when he was like this. He didn't even want to try.

"I don't really need to go to last period," Yami said a bit breathily.

Bakura smiled at him, "There's a bathroom down the hall."

"Okay," Yami said, tentatively matching Bakura's grin. Bakura entwined his fingers with Yami's and led him quickly down the hall, pausing to kiss him tenderly halfway down the hall.

They barely got the door open before Yami was slammed against the wall and molested. Bakura's lips crushed against his needily, biting and prying. His hands clawed at his clothing, and Yami felt himself quickly spiraling into Bakura's heated lust.

Teeth bit hungrily into his sensitive neck and Yami groaned in deceptively pleasant pain, but clung tighter to the firm body pressing him securely against the wall. Calloused fingers wormed under the waistband of his pants and gripped his arousal, pumping it roughly.

"Bakura!" Yami gasped; afraid someone would walk in and find them like this. "Stall."

Bakura paid him no heed and continued to assault his neck as he pumped him furiously, keeping him pinned to the wall. Yami felt himself nearing his release quickly, and he gripped Bakura's hair tightly and yanked his head back, finally getting the other yami's attention.

"Wait!" Yami gasped, trying to clear his mind through the deafening haze.

"Sorry," Bakura murmured, removing his hand from Yami's pants and letting him catch his breath. He ducked his head and glanced at Yami, noticing the bruise beginning to color on his neck. He touched it softly with his fingers as he leaned against the wall. "Sorry."

Yami smiled at him. "It's okay. It was just...someone might come in."

Bakura gave him a look that said he clearly didn't care, but he sighed and let Yami pull him into a stall, locking it securely behind him.

When he turned around, Bakura was gazing at him with a dangerous look and arousal was radiating off him in waves. It scared and excited Yami when he was like this, so dangerous and demanding, yet truly spectacular. He was completely at Bakura's mercy. When Bakura was like this, Yami knew once they started, no matter what he said, Bakura wouldn't stop. But he trusted Bakura not to hurt him, and that was enough.

"Just...slowly," Yami murmured. "Go slowly."

Then Bakura was on him, pressing him almost painfully into the wall of the stall, pinning his hands above his head. Their faces were close together and Yami's breath hitched at the predatory look in Bakura's eyes, though he didn't break the gaze. Bakura licked his lips and pressed them to Yami's, hard but chaste, exerting his dominance over the smaller boy. Yami conceded, submitting to Bakura's advances and letting his body relax against the other's.

Bakura took hold of both of Yami's arms with one hand and let the other trail down to cup Yami's face as he deepened the kiss, forcing his tongue inside. Yami moaned softly as he felt one of Bakura's knees nudge its way between his legs and press against his arousal. Bakura withdrew from Yami's mouth and pressed kisses along his jaw, nipping playfully as his knee began rubbing tantalizingly against his hardened flesh.

Bakura's fingers were pressed against his lips, and Yami accepted them gladly, sucking and running his tongue along them enticingly. His arms were suddenly released as Bakura worked at the button on Yami's pants, popping it open one handed and sliding them down past his hips. He used his knee to move Yami's legs farther apart before reclaiming his fingers from Yami's mouth.

Yami was panting heavily, eyes lidded in arousal. When three of Bakura's moistened fingers pressed into him at once, Yami's eyes snapped open and he threw his head back into the wall with a muffled shriek. It was more than he was used to at first, but Bakura slowly worked him open, letting him adjust to the intrusion. Yami wiggled on the fingers, trying to get Bakura to hit his prostate, but the white-haired yami deftly avoided it.

After several minutes of being slowly, agonizingly teased and prepared, Bakura withdrew his fingers and helped Yami turn around to face the wall. He placed Yami's hands at the top of the stall, helping him hold his position and pressed his body against Yami's back.

"It's going to hurt, I don't have anything to make it easier," Bakura whispered huskily in his ear. Yami shivered and rested his forehead against the wall.

"It's okay, just do it," he replied quietly, bracing himself against the coming pain. Bakura pressed a kiss to the back of his neck and wrapped a hand around Yami's erection, pumping him slowly to take his mind off the pain as he pressed inside.

Yami bit his lip to hold back a cry as he was entered swiftly. Bakura continued to fist him, pressing his sweat slicked body tight to Yami's back as he waited for him to adjust.

Blinding pain was tearing up his body, and Yami fought fiercely not to show it. Ra, did it hurt. There was too much friction and no way to ease the nearly unbearable stretch. Bakura was patiently, yet determinedly waiting for Yami to allow him to move. He swallowed and tried to push past the overwhelming feelings. It was hard, but he finally managed to ease it a bit, pushing the rest out of his mind until there was only a sharp dull ache radiating up his spine. He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself, glad Bakura was there to support him.

"Okay," Yami said in a tense voice, waiting for the other to move.

"No it isn't," Bakura replied in a teasing voice. "You're going to hurt yourself."

Yami shook his head as he felt the heat building again at a terrifying pace. "I don't care. Please Bakura!"

"Please what?" he asked coyly, and Yami could feel him grinning against his shoulder.

"Fuck me," Yami cried out as Bakura pulled out and pushed back in quickly, making him gasp in shock.

"Gnugh, Bakura," Yami gasped as his prostate was struck, sending a sharp pleasure piercing though the pain.

"What was that?" Bakura asked in a harsh voice as he continued to slam into Yami, ceasing his earlier ministrations to grasp both of the smaller boy's hips so he could thrust at a better angle.

"Fuck me," Yami moaned as the sharp spikes of pleasure increased, completely overwhelming the previous discomfort. "Please Bakura. Fuck me!"

Bakura increased his efforts, slamming harder into Yami's body as his moans grew louder and more erotic. He pressed his body against Yami's again, his hips continuing to snap erratically as he whispered heatedly in the other boy's ear.

"I've wanted to do this all day," he growled. "You look so fucking hot when you're embarrassed. All I could think about was pounding into you, just like this. Every time some stupid little cunt would look at you, all I wanted to do was fuck you till you bleed."

Yami moaned softly at the words and let his head rest against Bakura's shoulder, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to stave off his orgasm.

"Say my name," Bakura growled in his ear.

Yami opened his mouth to comply, but the only sound he could make was a breathy gasp as Bakura's deft fingers stroked the sensitive skin of his abdomen, trailing alluringly lower.

"Say. My. Name," Bakura said in a dangerously serious voice, abandoning his teasing caresses and wrapping his fingers around the base of Yami's cock and squeezing to keep him from cumming.

"Bakura!" Yami cried, more in shock of the sudden constriction than anything. Bakura's fingers loosened. He trailed them light and teasingly up and down Yami's length.

"Bakura Bakura Bakura," Yami moaned, repeating the name over and over as he felt his orgasm building again, Bakura's touches only making him more frustrated.

With one last cry of Bakura's name, Yami came suddenly and violently, spurting all over the wall in front of him. He gasped, trying to catch his breath as Bakura sped up his final thrusts and emptied himself inside Yami in a hot stream.

It was all Yami could do to cling desperately to the wall as his knees buckled beneath him. Bakura's arms were suddenly around him, supporting him as they both sunk to the floor. He leaned against Bakura's chest, burying his face in his neck and inhaling the scent of sex that clung to them both.

Bakura's fingers were rubbing soothing circles across his back as Yami tried to catch his breath. His afterglow was fading quickly as a dull ache overtook it, and he pressed closer to Bakura as he tried to preserve it.

"You're bleeding," Bakura murmured as he ran his fingers softly through Yami's hair.

Yami figured he probably was. He had felt something tear earlier, but he couldn't really bring himself to care. He was too comfortable in Bakura's arms and sleep was slowly invading his senses.

Just as Yami was drifting into comforting oblivion, Bakura stood, pulling him up with him. "The last bell just rang," he said, amusement in his voice at the confused look on Yami's face.

He helped Yami clean up and pull their clothes back on properly. As Yami was fiddling with the lock on the stall, Bakura pulled him back turning him around to face him.

He smiled at him warmly. "Thanks," he said before cupping his face and kissing him softly.

"For what?" Yami murmured, resting his forehead against Bakura's.

Bakura's arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a warm embrace. "For this," he said as he kissed him again.

As they left the bathroom, Bakura entwined their fingers as they walked side by side through the crowded halls. Yami was grinning at Bakura's obvious sweetness and pressed closer to his side as they exited the building.


	6. Self Exploration

"I'm not wearing this," Yami said in a mortified voice as he looked in the brown paper bag Bakura had handed him

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu Gi Oh, nor do I make any profit from these stories.

**Warning**: Yaoi

**Author's Note**: This is a pretty pointless chapter plot-wise, but it's fun and a little kinky.

A huge thank you to all my reviewers! You inspire me to write more oneshots. :)

**Self Exploration**

"I'm not wearing this," Yami said in a mortified voice as he looked in the brown paper bag Bakura had handed him.

"Come on baby," Bakura purred. "Please? For me?"

"No fucking way," Yami grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. "I don't even know _how_ to wear this!"

"It's not hard," Bakura said in his smooth perfectly seductive voice. "Please Yami? You have no idea how much I've fantasized about this."

Yami tried to refuse again, but whenever Bakura said 'please' in that silky intoxicating tone, Yami couldn't. Even worse, he knew when Bakura said his name like _that_; he really truly wanted it.

"Fine," he surrendered with a sigh. "But don't you dare laugh."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Bakura said with a grin of triumph as he watched his lover retreat into the bathroom to change into the clothes he had gotten for him at the sex shop around the corner. In truth, it had never really occurred to Bakura to dress Yami up in some ridiculous lingerie, but as he actually noticed the lingerie, he couldn't help but imagine Yami in them. It has been a rather amusing idea to start with, but the more he thought about it, the more amusement turned to arousal. Soon Bakura was piling the garments on the counter as he dug distractedly in his pocket for money. He just couldn't get the thought of Yami dressed like that out of his head.

The white-haired yami flopped down on the bed facing the bathroom door and unbuttoned his pants, stroking himself through the fabric of his boxers, becoming aroused just picturing what Yami would look like.

"I can't do this Bakura," Yami's voice said from behind the bathroom door, interrupting his naughty thoughts.

"Sure you can, love," Bakura purred teasingly.

"I look ridiculous," he said, sounding very uncomfortable and a little annoyed.

"Somehow I doubt that," Bakura responded playfully. "Come out and let me see for myself."

"Bakura," Yami said pleadingly. "I look stupid."

Bakura got up from the bed and leaned against the door. "Let me see, baby," he purred, stroking the wooden frame as if it were his lover. He heard Yami sigh on the other side and he grinned, knowing he had won. Then the door slowly opened.

Yami stood uncomfortably in the doorway, his eyes downcast and a light blush staining his cheeks. He was dressed in a black mesh camisole top complete with lace that was long enough to just barely cover the bottom of his ass Bakura noted as he walked a circle around Yami. Underneath the skirt were matching lace panties and black stockings held up by garters. The lacey clothing clung to him, stretching over his slight muscular frame, and flaring out teasingly around his hips. The garters were pulled on amateurishly and a little too low, and the stockings were dark and elongated his legs, making Yami look very slutty indeed.

Bakura looked Yami up and down appreciatively, letting out a low whistle.

"No you don't, Yami. You don't look stupid at all," he said gruffly as he let his palm smooth up Yami's thigh and under the skirt to squeeze his ass suggestively and pull him flush against Bakura's hard body. "You look really fucking sexy."

Yami blushed deeper. "You're making fun of me."

Bakura shook his head, though he couldn't keep the crazy grin off his face. "No, I'm not." He kissed Yami softly, massaging his lips with his own before pushing his tongue between them. He let his fingers trail down the back of Yami's bare thighs, making the other boy tremble against him.

With one last sweet kiss, Bakura released Yami and sat on the bed, legs spread open and a devious smirk on his face. "So are you going to give me a lap dance?"

Yami's eyes widen as he stared at Bakura. "What?"

"A lap dance, you know, like what strippers do," Bakura answered, looking amused.

"I am _not_ doing that," Yami replied indignantly, crossing his arms and trying to fight off the flush of embarrassment at how ridiculous he looked.

Bakura leaned forward then, his grin widening. "Will you do something else for me then?"

"What?" Yami asked cautiously, not missing the devious look in Bakura's eyes.

Bakura took his hand and pulled him onto the bed, switching their positions so Yami was underneath him. He kissed him and ran his palms across the mesh and lace covering Yami's skin, delighting in the shivers he elicited. He moved them up to the top of the bed, kissing and teasing Yami through the lingerie.

When Yami's back hit the headboard, he pulled back and regarded Yami quizzically.

"I want to watch you touch yourself," he said finally, voice serious.

Yami just stared at him. "Wh-what?"

"I want to watch you jerk off," Bakura clarified, leaning over Yami.

"I'd rather dance," Yami murmured and Bakura smiled.

"I was just joking about that."

"What is it with you and watching people get off?" Yami asked petulantly.

"Not people," Bakura replied in a husky voice. "Just you."

Yami's eyes widened in surprise, but he still looked unsure. Bakura leaned forward, cupping Yami's face and pulling him to his knees before kissing him softly. "Please? I want to watch you."

"Bakura," Yami stammered, eyes downcast, "I—I can't..."

Bakura ran his hands down Yami's sides, catching the top of the panties and pulling them over the garters and down to his knees, freeing Yami's already hardening length. "Please?" he whispered in Yami's ear, brushing his lips against the sensitive shell.

Yami closed his eyes, his breath catching as Bakura's finger idly caressed his exposed hip. "Okay," he whispered, feeling terrified and so turned on at the same time.

Bakura kissed his neck and withdrew, leveling his clouded gaze on Yami as he fell back against the headboard, gathering his courage. He took a deep breath, spreading his legs only enough to allow himself access. He closed his eyes, unable to meet Bakura's lustful gaze as he wrapped his hand around his penis, freezing for a moment as if he forgot what he was supposed to do.

Bakura murmured a soft word of encouragement and Yami moved his hand jerkily, running it down to the tip and back up, slowly and hesitantly. Bakura was quiet, watching Yami as he touched himself so delicately. His body was tense and his eyes were squeezed shut, but Bakura couldn't get over how erotic he looked dressed in teasing black lingerie with the panties down to his knees like a slutty school girl as he touched himself.

Ever so slowly, Yami began to grow bolder as arousal seeped through him. His grip tightened and his strokes became more persistent as he ran his fingers over the length, pausing at the end to rub his thumb over the head, using the leaked precum to lubricate the process.

Bakura couldn't tear his eyes away as Yami became even bolder, his legs falling open and his pace quickening. He was losing himself in his own pleasure, and Bakura couldn't stop himself from running his palm harshly over his own arousal.

Yami was panting in those short desperate breathy little gasps that Bakura adored, and he didn't even think twice before he unzipped his pants and fisted himself in a tight grip.

"Penetrate yourself," Bakura growled and Yami snapped his eyes open. He looked like he wanted to refuse, but one look at Bakura's predatory gaze, and he slipped two of his fingers into his mouth as he kept his strokes light and even, lightly tracing the veins that ran down the length. Bakura's own breath caught as he watched Yami obey, sucking on his fingers seductively before running them down his chest and between his outstretched legs.

He looked so embarrassed as he pushed the first finger into himself. Bakura's heart skipped a beat as Yami moaned softly. He watched him hungrily as Yami pushed the finger in as deep as it would go, pumping it in and out as he continued to fist his erection. He added a second finger, and Bakura noticed his hips started rolling into his own touches, becoming increasingly erratic as his pace sped up and added another finger.

Bakura was jerking himself off in time with Yami, squeezing and pulling almost harshly as he whispered heatedly, "You've done this before, haven't you?"

Yami looked up in surprise, seemingly having forgotten Bakura was there. "What?"

"You've done it before, haven't you? Fucked yourself with your fingers while you got off," Bakura asked huskily, clearly turned on by the thought.

Yami said nothing, but flushed darkly, making Bakura grin. The other boy suddenly cried out as he grazed his prostate with his fingers. The cries died into soft whimpering sounds as he continued to rub against his sweet spot.

Bakura watched him with glazed eyes, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he watched Yami pleasure himself. Bakura sped up his rhythm, running his fingers frantically up and down his throbbing member as he watched Yami do the same in shy, delicate but firm strokes.

Bakura could tell Yami was lost in his own pleasure now. He'd crossed the line from hesitant to persistent, and it pleased Bakura that it took less and less time for Yami to give in now. He treasured every pleasured sound that escaped the other boy's lips, and it was nice not having to work so hard for them anymore. Bakura squeezed himself roughly as Yami started to near his orgasm, and watched him intently, not wanting to miss that second where he went over the edge.

It happened suddenly, Yami's body tensed and his eyes were squeezed shut as he uttered Bakura's name in a low moan and spilled over his fingers, his body spasming. Bakura couldn't hold back the groan as he followed Yami over the edge into blissful release.

Yami slumped against the headboard, thoroughly exhausted and covered in a sheen of sweat that made the lingerie stick to him enticingly. Bakura crawled over to him, pulling the exhausted boy into his arms and kissing him softly.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Bakura murmured as they settled down together against the pillows.

"No," Yami mumbled, pressing closer to Bakura and burying his face in the other yami's hair. "But I like it better when you do it."

Bakura grinned and pressed a kiss to Yami's forehead. "I like watching you lose control," he replied huskily, pulling Yami up to face him. He kissed him, delving deep into his mouth with his tongue to taste every bit of him. They kissed lazily for several minutes, both of them relaxing into silence before long and lying comfortably against each other.

"Did you really fantasize about that?" Yami asked inquisitively, propping himself up on his elbows so he could peer down at Bakura.

"You're the center of all my fantasies," Bakura replied without opening his eyes, his fingers playing with the lace edging the camisole.

"I am?" Yami asked, a grin spreading on his face. "What other kind of fantasies do you have about me?"

Bakura smiled lazily. "You'll see soon enough."

Yami returned the smile and snuggled back against Bakura's chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the other boy and pressing his forehead in the crook of Bakura's neck.

"I dream about you too," Yami murmured.

"Am I wearing lingerie in your dreams?" Bakura asked.

"Not yet," Yami replied sleepily as Bakura laughed softly.

The next morning, Yami was startled out of sleep as the bedroom door burst open with an unfamiliar shout of "Good morning Yami!"

Yami looked around the room, sleep still clouding his eyes as they landed on the white hair of Bakura's hikari.

"Oh Yami!" Ryou said cheerily, "I didn't know you were here. Umm...what are you wearing?"

"What?" Yami asked drearily, glancing down at himself and remembering the events of last night.

"Get the fuck out, Ryou!" Bakura bellowed, saving Yami the embarrassment of answering.

"I told you I'd be over this morning," Ryou grumbled.

"Well you know better than to barge into my bedroom," Bakura growled. "If you had come any later, you would have been interrupting more than my sleep."

Yami flushed, trying vainly to pull the covers over himself to hide the embarrassing outfit from the hikari, but Ryou only giggled. "I brought breakfast. I'll be downstairs when you decide your hungry after all your..._exertions_."

Ryou closed the door behind him with a laugh, narrowly avoiding the pillow that crashed into the door.

"Fucking hikari," Bakura muttered, pulling Yami on top of him and kissing him warmly.

"How is it you always get me into these embarrassing situations?" Yami asked dejectedly.

Bakura grinned. "Ryou doesn't care."

"That's not the point," Yami groaned. "He saw me in women's lingerie. Covered with cum."

"Don't worry about it," Bakura said. "He's probably wanking over it right now."

"Don't say that," Yami said in a horrified voice.

"Why not?" Bakura asked, flipping them over so he was straddling Yami's hips. "I would be."

Yami made a face and shoved Bakura playfully. Bakura pounced on him, and Yami shrieked gleefully as Bakura pinned him down. Yami's giggles quickly turned to breathy sighs as Bakura kissed along his jaw and down his neck, sucking lightly on the soft skin.

"Mmmnugh," Yami moaned as one of Bakura's hands dipped between them and stroked Yami's stomach, tracing the lace of the panties he was still miraculously wearing.

"Want a morning quickie?" Bakura murmured against Yami's neck as he slipped the panties down.

Yami didn't get a chance to answer as Bakura's lips covered his once more, kissing him deeply. He felt warm firm fingers wrap around his hardening erection and began to stroke it. Bakura's other hand was resting against his cheek, slipping back to tangle in his hair as he titled Yami's head up to deepen the kiss.

It soon intensified as Bakura plundered his mouth in a slow sensual manner. The hand that had been stroking him joined the other, holding Yami in place as Bakura ravaged his mouth.

Yami didn't even notice the loss of contact as Bakura continued to kiss him. He was having trouble breathing, and he wasn't sure if it was from the lack of oxygen of the tight lust gripping his heart, but he didn't want Bakura to stop.

It felt so good; like his body was frozen and on fire at the same time. He could feel Bakura's body pressed the entire length of his and it was comforting and erotic all at once. So many sensations were running through his body, and Yami couldn't help but think how much he loved that Bakura made him feel this way.

His tongue was invading Yami's mouth, touching everything in a wet and heated caress, yet his hands cupped Yami's face so gently. He loved how Bakura could be rough and gentle at the same time. Demanding and tender. Vicious and sweet. Every conflicting emotion conveyed in one single kiss.

When Bakura finally pulled away, Yami wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as he tried to catch his breath. He slid his fingers through Bakura's soft hair, purring in content.

Bakura gave him an amused look, his eyes darkened with lust.

Yami returned the look and bucked his bare hips into Bakura's. "Fuck me?" he asked sweetly.

Bakura's grin was predatory as he ripped his pants down and grabbed for the tube of lubricant lying on the floor.

"You're such a needy little slut, aren't you?" Bakura asked as he sunk his teeth into Yami's neck, licking roughly at the wound. Yami groaned and bucked against Bakura again as the camisole slid over his head.

Bakura duplicated the groan at the feeling of their bare erections coming into delicious contact. Yami soon found his legs pressed against his chest as Bakura slicked his member and pushed into him.

Yami gasped at the unprepared penetration, but Bakura was slow and Yami was soon pushing back, encouraging him on.

"Oh Ra! Bakura harder!" Yami cried as Bakura nudged his prostate, sending delightful shivers through his body.

Bakura complied, pounding into him as delicious pressure built inside of Yami and with a cry; he gripped Bakura's shoulder and came with a shudder.

Bakura followed him, releasing deep inside Yami and moaning into his neck. They leaned against each other, catching their breaths and relaxing in each other's embrace.

Bakura finally rolled off Yami, collapsing next to him and resting his head on Yami's shoulder. Yami smiled and combed his fingers through the soft hair, resting his chin on Bakura's head.

"Breakfast is probably getting cold," Bakura said idly, enjoying the feeling of Yami's fingers running gently through his hair. "We should go down before Ryou comes back up."

"Mmm," Yami agreed, sitting up and glancing around the room. "Where are my clothes?"

"You mean this?" Bakura asked mischievously, holding up the lacey camisole with one finger.

Yami glared at him and began searching through the mess of clothing and other things strewn across the floor.

"Just wear something of mine," Bakura said dismissively, tossing a t-shirt at Yami as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

He grinned at Yami, who was now standing in the middle of the room with only a t-shirt and scowling at him since he couldn't find his pants either.

Bakura sighed and rummaged through his closet, pulling out another pair of jeans and handed them to Yami.

"I don't have any underwear," Yami muttered, blushing lightly.

"Well," Bakura said teasingly. "I think those lacy ones are over here..."

"I'd rather wear nothing," Yami grumbled, pulling on the pants before Bakura could find the panties.

"Good," Bakura said impishly as he slid a hand down the front of Yami's pants, "easier access."

Yami let out a strangled cry and tried to dart backwards, but Bakura followed him, pinning him against the door.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked in a voice that was a little too high as Bakura wrapped his fingers around the base of Yami's penis and squeezed.

"I just can't get enough of you," Bakura purred as he licked the shell of Yami's ear.

Before Yami could respond, he felt the solidness of the door behind his back suddenly disappear. The next thing he knew, Yami was sprawled on the floor, staring up at an amused Bakura and a confused looking Ryou.

"Oh Yami, I'm sorry!" Ryou exclaimed, helping him up.

"It's okay," Yami murmured, standing up and trying to discreetly readjust his pants to hide his sudden erection, desperately hoping Ryou had not seen Bakura's hand down there a moment ago.

"What is it Ryou?" Bakura asked as he slipped an arm around Yami's waist.

"Breakfast is getting cold," Ryou told him with an angelic smile.

"And you couldn't knock?" Bakura asked. "I think you're _trying_ to walk in on us."

Ryou only smiled brightly and returned to the kitchen.

"I hate you," Yami muttered, letting Bakura pull him down the hall.

"Yeah," Bakura said with a grin, "but you love what I do to you."

Yami blushed but didn't deny it as Bakura kissed him rather forcefully and gave him a smack on the ass as he followed Ryou into the kitchen.


End file.
